I dance
by EmberJewel
Summary: Katara has been a dancer at the firenation's palace since she was 3. When Zuko comes back after capturing the avatar she finds herself struggling with her emotions. Problems arise when Fire Lord Ozia takes an interest in Katara.
1. Chapter 1

I dance. My body flows in movements that keep people mesmerized and I dance for myself, no matter what others may say. When I was little I danced. My mother would smile and dance with me her body moving in a way that made me try to match hers and make my arms and legs move in a way that they shouldn't just to for fill a hidden pattern. I grew up, dancing. My mother didn't. She was murdered by the fire nation when I was little, that's when I really became a dancer.

I was captured and when the guards saw me dancing in my jail cell with tears falling from my eyes they told the fire lord and I was sent to be another private dancer for the royal family. I danced everyday not noticing who was watching or where I was. When I turned thirteen I learned that being a dancer wasn't the dream I wanted. Dancers became concubines when they hit the age of 18, dancers by day warm beds by night.

With that thought in mind I would keep my dancing to myself and miss steps on purpose during acts and even make my body move off tempo just so eyes would stay off me. I had no intention of really pleasing the nation that was responsible for my mother's death. That was until the Prince came home, with the avatar.

Prince Zuko was banished not long after I came to the palace. He was sent on a mission to find the avatar in order to regain his honor; I guess he found the avatar despite the rumors of the whole mission being impossible.

I danced. The avatar was beaten. The party was huge and as the sun set dancers became stripers and I slipped off into the night making sure that no guard found me interesting. I was 17, and dreading my next birthday. I stopped in a garden in the palace and stared down into the small pond at my feet looking at my reflection. My dark brown hair was tied back in a large braid, with two single stands hanging loose. Beads filled my hair. My face was covered in makeup. I was wearing a silver dress that covered the bottom half of my breasts and then showed my whole back and belly then finished with a short skirt.

I was a fire nation dancer. Furious with the way I looked I ripped my braid out and then twirled around and began my dance. I felt my body heat up with anger for the life I have lived being touched by guys in places I rather them not, even though I had fabric between their hands and my flesh. The small portions of food, the dieting to shape our bodies, the dancing that didn't flow like I wanted it to, I hated it all.

I let my entire anger bound up and then tied it together with the thought of my mother and I danced faster. I pulled the water out of the pond and bent it around me like small blue flames as I danced. My name was Katara and I am a dancer.

--Zuko—

The party was a waste of time. Whores would drape their half naked bodies over me rubbing my thighs and shaking their asses. I continued to push them off of me. I kept seeing my uncle the day I caught the avatar. He seemed a little disappointed, but he soon dropped it and congratulated me like I wanted him to.

I did nothing as they beat the avatar in front of me. People cheered for me and my dad restored my honor, and said if I kept it up I might have the thrown. My sister flashed me her wicked grin and then turned away, when she thought I wasn't looking I was her face flare with jealousy. I needed to get away.

I ran to my mother's garden and listened to the party in the distance as I sat at the foot of a tree. The garden was dead quiet the only noise came from the party until a young woman came running up to the pond. Her hair was in a thick braid and her silver dress let me label her as a dancer. I was just about to yell at her to leave and give me some peace when she ripped her hair out of the braid spraying beads everywhere, and began to dance with a passion I have never seen before. She didn't look like she was dancing for me but for hate, and anger.

I watched her twirl and lift her leg up each of her muscles working as one. I shook off the magic and stood up and walked towards her. She spun around as fast as she could with one leg bent and the other stretched up. Then she fell in exhaustion and I caught her. I looked into her flushed face. She looked at me with no emotion. Her mouth opened wide as she panted for air. Her eyes were a bright sapphire blue. I pulled her mouth to mine and kissed her just as passionately as she danced.

She responded with a kiss full of intensity and just as I licked her lower lip her tongue plunged into my mouth and she fought for dominance with me. On of my hands tangled into her hair pushed her closer to me, the other held her body to mine by her lower back. Her hands were draped around my neck. We separated for a breath of air and her eyes glassed over as she pushed herself out of my arms. I grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back but a wave of water pushed me away. I heated up my body and let the water steam away from my clothes as I watched her run away from me, just before she vanished she looked back and I saw her eyes look at me with wanting and horror.

Then she was gone. I left the garden and went to my chambers and took an ice-cold shower to release all of the tension. I couldn't stop picturing her eyes, and the way her body pressed against mine. I slept and dreamt of her dancing as her eyes stayed wide open looking at me, dancing for me.

--Katara—

His body felt so good against mine. His eyes showed all of the intensity and passion that I felt every time I danced. His scar did nothing but enhance his muscular jaw and perfect lips. The second my lips met his I wanted more. I pushed myself in to the kiss and felt him relax into me, his muscles flexed as they pulled me closer. His body was hot.

Once I realized that I was kissing a fire bender, I pulled away then pushed myself out of his arms. I bent a wave at him then took off running. Despite my determination not to look back I did and I almost turned around and ran back to the golden eyes looking at me, then I watched as the water steamed from his clothes and I ran faster. I went right back to my small chambers that I shared with another dancer. I stumbled into the room as she was pleasuring some soldier on her bed. His moans made me grab my towel and run back out of the room faster than I ran from the fire bender I had just kissed. I went to the shower room and took a hot shower trying to let it make me warm up from the strange coldness that has filled my body since his warm arms let go of me.

I spent the rest of the night sleeping in the nursery hidden from view. In the morning I went back to my room and put of the usual red strappy dress then went to the room where we practiced. I walked in and started to fall into the dance with all of the other dancers. At the end of practice our instructor told us all to line up. My body was covered in sweet. We all stood statue still as a younger girl ran past us spraying a flowery perfume then the fire lord and his son were announced. I watched as the man I kissed walked in with the fire lord.

My body shook with fear. The fire lord glared down at all of us, "My son is requesting the company of a dancer tonight, maybe two." He winked at his son and a few of the girls stuck out their chests as far as they could and sucked in their stomachs, I tried to do the opposite. They knew that if you were favored by the fire lord or the prince that could mean your own room, better food and less practice.

Price Zuko stepped forwards and scanned down the row stopping at me. My eyes met his and I couldn't tell if he saw my fear and my wish to stay invisible. If he did he shook it off and walked over to me and lifted my chin so my eyes locked with his.

"Her." Our trainer clapped her hands and began talking to Zuko with so much passion about how I was a wonderful dancer and a great choice. The fire lord snapped at her and she shut up and we all watched as the two left the room.

Ms. Lee grabbed me and dragged me to the shower room dismissing the other girls. She took me to the private baths for special occasions and filled with steamy hot water and pushed me in. My skin burned as she scrubbed it off. She drained half of the water then gallons of fire lily perfume were dumped in. She scrubbed my hair then put a gel into it and wrapped a towel around it. The gel would make my hair thicken and give it a glossy shine. She waxed my eyebrows, then my whole body. I sat with sore skin in a hot tub of perfume as she furnished with putting red dye onto my lips and letting it set as she rinsed out my hair. Two other girls did my nailed with silver tips.

I was pulled from the tub and dried quickly and winced as Lee brushed my hair then put in long curls down my back. Black eyeliner and mascara was applied son after the red lipstick. Glittery silver eyes shadow was smeared above my eyes. A girl ran into the room holding a small blue slip of fabric, "The Prince wants her to wear this."

A deep blue dress was strapped on to me. It was light silky fabric and was held up by two straps over my shoulders and it clung to my body then flew out in waves of blue after my waist. The top was heart shaped. Like every other dancer requested I had nothing but the dress on. By the time I was done it was time for me to be put into the Prince's chambers.

--Zuko—

All I could think of was the dancer that would be waiting for me in my room when I got back. Time got away from me in the war room going over various strategies. I finally was on my way back to my room when the thought of her waiting made me hurry. I opened my door and then walked through the sitting room to my bed chambers. There on the bed was the dancer from last night. She was wearing the dress I 

requested. Her hair was down in brown waves just as I wanted it. It must have been later than I thought because she was fast asleep in the center of my bed with the dress pulled against her for warmth. I smiled then took a shower and put on a simple pair of silky shorts then climbed on to the bed next to her. I pulled her body closer to mine. She let out a small mew then cuddled into my side. I wrapped my arms around her and watched her sleep. Within a few seconds her eyes began to flutter open.

I looked down at her as her face lit up with fear. He checks reddened and she tried to push her way out of my arms. I grabbed her arm as she sat up then but my other hand on her cheek. She was looking at the door then finally her eyes drifted back to me shyly. When her eyes met mine again I pulled her into a deep kiss.

--Author—

Lol, anyway hay guys how's it a goin? I was browsing through other zutara fanfics and I felt like writing my own because I liked the idea of Katara being a dancer since that episode when she danced with Aang. Anyway, review if you like it and I'll try and continue if I find the free time. Kind of weird that all of my other avatar stories didn't get much of a response so I deleted them but I hope you guys like this one.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't help it I melted into the kiss and couldn't stop. I could feel half of me yelling out that he was a fire bender and the prince none the least but the other half of me wanted to be wanted. I pressed my body into his and continued to kiss him. I let all of my feelings go and kissed him as if my whole life deepened on his love and he kissed me back just as passionately. His hands slowly began to wander down from my back to my belly then up towards my chest. I let a small gasp escape my mouth and then someone pounded on the door as if in response to what we were doing.

"Prince Zuko, your father wishes to see you in the war room immediately." Prince Zuko jumped up as if I was completely forgotten and he began to dress then tie his hair up in a top knot. I sat back on his bed and watched as he left with not so much as a glance my way.

Stupid prince thinks I'm just some toy to please him with! I ripped the sheets off of my body then grabbed one of his shirts laughing if he were to find it missing and actually care. I tossed it over my sluty clothes then left the room and made my way back to my room to change. After I was done changing back into the uniform for dance I went to dance class not caring that I was late or that all of the other girls glared at me.

I danced, as I wanted to, no mistakes, perfect.

After a few minutes I realized everyone had stopped practicing to watch me and my instructor was clapping excitedly. "My dear you have found your surge of talent last night! Oh my you are going to outshine all of us tonight at the festival." I nodded and then we all started to dance again. I noticed other girls that were the usual leads and main sluts try and get too close to me and fling their arms and legs out a little too far but I moved around them flawlessly finding their attempts childish.

I wanted to let all of my spirit be released, and now that the prince has a 'thing' for me I know that he will be the only one besides the fire lord that could claim me for the night. The thought of me being Prince Zuko's private dancer made me really excited. I spent the rest of practice dancing with my heart and soul and picturing me with Prince Zuko.

--Zuko—

I wasn't really paying much attention at the war meeting. I could only think of the dancer that I slept next to last night. I was told her name was Katara and I planned on keeping her as a personal dancer the second I got the chance. I loved her hair, the way it flowed down her back in chocolate waves against her exotic skin. I loved to look into her blue eyes and feel as if they were water and she was bending me into them.

Tonight I wanted to see her dance like she did in my mother's garden; I didn't want her to hide behind the others making herself seem ordinary when she was truly the most exotic and beautiful of all of the other dancers. My father seemed to have been slightly disappointed with my lack of attention so I was sent away early while he continued the meeting with his council and Azula. I didn't care. Instead I took the time to go to my mother's garden and meditate.

I knew that if anyone ever found out about Katara being a water bender she would be punished brutally and maybe even killed for hiding it. The thoughts of losing her made my belly ache and I wanted to see her more. I got up and decided I would see her before the show tonight. I went straight to the dance room and interrupted the practice. The instructor fell to her knees and said it was no problem.

She also let me steal Katara from her till the show. The water bender gazed at me with confusion. Her brow was slightly scrunched and I found her even more beautiful with that small expression. I smirked at her then took her by the arm and lead her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Her voice was like clear bells, it was the first time I heard her speak. "For a swim in the ocean." She smiled and tightened her hold on my arm in excitement. "You like the ocean." She laughed, "Of course I do! I used to live by the ocean and my brother would take me fishing when I was little. Now we aren't allowed out of the palace so I haven't been to the ocean in years."

I nodded slightly mad about the dancers being confined. She sensed my change in mood and pulled me towards the oncoming beach. She immediately took off her dress leaving her in a white cloth wrap around her chest and a small white clothe wrapped around her waist. She took off running into the water and I tossed my shirt on to the beach and followed her.

I dove under the water and then pulled her under with me. She squirmed then wrapped her arms around my torso and hid her head in my neck waiting for air. I loved the way she took my body as a place of comfort and immediately came up for air. She lay in my arms her eyes locked on mine as water slowly dripped from our bodies. I leaned in to kiss her on the forehead when a small wave of water splashed me in the face. She laughed and leapt out of my arms and the water fight started.

At first she didn't use her bending but I gained on her fast and soon she was struggling to keep herself from being dunked again so she began to bend small waves at me. I laughed and used my fire bending to evaporate the water in front of me and continue to pursue her. The fighting grew really intense. Her waves got bigger and so did my blasts and before I knew it it felt like a spare in training practice. That was until she tackled me onto shore.

She used one big way to surf her body on to mine then propel us onto the beach. Her hair cascaded around us blocking my view of everything but her face. Her bare skin touched mine as she lowered her face and our lips almost touched.

"Pinned Ya." She laughed as I flinched when her hot breath tickled my nose. I bucked my hips up and tried to flip us but she used my extra momentum to roll us over 360 degrees leaving her on top once again.

"Pinned ya again." She laughed but her giggles were soon stopped by my lips pushing against hers. This time when I rolled us over I met no resistance. I licked her lips and she opened her mouth and my tongue met hers. Her hands clawed into my shoulders pulling me closer as my hands roamed round her waist.

"Katara," I whispered her name into her hair as she kissed my neck. I felt her pull back, "Prince Zuko, You know my name?" I laughed and pushed my body back into hers, "Yes, and call me Zuko." She smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Zuko, the show is going to start soon and I have to dance tonight." I reluctantly got off of her and helped her up then walked her back to the palace. In a few hours I would see her dance, but I was looking forward to some more alone time with my little water bender."


	3. Chapter 3

The show started and I twisted my body slowly off of the floor as seductively as I could then at the last minute possible I popped my body into position and I could feel the drums begin and my body continued to pop as it hit the climax of each move. Unlike the other girls my moves flowed together and were just accented at the last moment keeping all eyes on me. They were waiting for me to pop.

I smiled then instep of popping with the rest of the girls I dropped my jaw and winked at the  
Prince then slowed my hips down so they rolled back then whipped around and caught up with the rest of the dancers.

I could feel my trainer tense then relax realizing that I was working the crowd. The time came when the other dancers continued to pop and at the same time lower their bodies back down except for three girls me in the center popping even harder and adding a thrust to our hips. The moves became faster and gradually our arms flew out and then our legs with each pop.

The music got louder and a bell rang with each pop and every once and a while a pop would be missed and instead the other girls would move further behind me and start their own seductive dance together. Most eyes would usually travel behind the main dancer. What guy wouldn't want to watch them make out as their limbs flew out behind the main dancer who was just a piece of work blocking the view.

This time my hands went closer to my body and my gold skirt slipped down to the edge of my hips as the pop sounded. My chest bounced out causing the heavy fabric to follow exaggerating my back and how much it arched. My legs spread with time and my hips appeared larger. I made love to each person watching but only one received my small winks and constant suggestive glances and I could see him sweat as a result.

Then the music slowed and I felt the air change I was supposed to back up then sink but I could feel the other girls moving forward towards me clearly trying to make me fall over them ruining the show. The next pop sounded and I forcefully planted my right foot forwards then rocked my left foot forwards over my head flipping my body through the air. I landed swiftly behind the other girls who were caught at a moment where their tempo was off. To keep from the show being ruined I ended with the last pop by pulling their hair back baring their necks then gliding my hips in a slow circle as I sank behind them. When I released their hair their bodies slumped forwards. It was the best show yet. The other girls moved forwards as a new song started and began to move through the crowd eyes on them now. My instructor pulled me to the side as I tried to get closer to my prince. She held the other two dancers by the hair like I did moments ago.

"You two nearly ruined the show if Katara here wasn't a quick thinker she would have backed up onto you to making me a laughing stock! But thanks to her every man in here has been visibly pleased. You two are to work that area instead tonight." She pushed them in the direction of the lower soldiers then pushed me towards my prince and consequently the fire lord.

"You shall work that area." She giggled as if she just gave me the best present. I felt it was a double edged sword. I shock off the thoughts of the fire lord as I sprung my body towards Prince Zuko. Just as I 

came within arm's reach of him he grabbed my wrist. I could feel my wrist bruising but I ignored the hot pain and let him pull me into his lap. The fire lord looked directly at me.

"You defiantly stole the show. What's your name my girl?" His voice was full of lust. I glanced at Zuko's reassuring gaze then answered, "Katara, My lord." The fire lord laughed at my discomfort then pulled me out of Zuko's lap and on to his. I yelped in surprise but he held me down and also flicked his fingers to keep his son from objecting.

"My girl I plan on making you a royal dancer, consider yourself very honored, most water benders meet our blades not our guns." He laughed again as I struggled in his grasp.

"So you must be the dancer that occupied my son's room last night." His eyes shifted between us and I could see Zuko confirm it, "Tell me son does she scream?" My eyes widened and I saw Zuko glance down then look up. His eyes changed to their old cold amber and he laughed. His father joined in the laughing, "I wouldn't really know, she likes it with her face in the pillow."

I my eyes threw daggers at the Prince. The fire lord stopped laughing and gripped my chin a little too tightly and turned my face towards his, "You do? I find it much more pleasing to hear them scream." His other hand wrapped itself in my hair and yanked my head back baring my neck to him and his slimy lips sucked on my skin. I closed my eyes and a scowl planted itself on my lips.

"My lord we need her for the next dance may I steal her?" My instructor's voice made my eyes snap open and I began to pull myself out of the fire lords grasp before he even began to release me. "What's the hurry girl?" I flipped my body around and bowed, "I only wish to dance for you, and I can't very well dance in your lap in front of everyone, my lord." I sent him a suggestive wink then turned and made my way to the front of the dance floor swaying my hips with the beat, more out of habit.

Anger filled my footsteps and I stomped instead of glided. This next song was supposed to be softer but when the drummer saw my anger he started to follow my lead and pound a little harder on the base. Other base instruments did the same and the melody was only heard in the background. The dance began.

The other girls stuck to the old routine, but I moved with my legs kicking in the air and my feet pounding with the beat around other dancers making some of them stubble when I moved out of faze throughout the whole stage instead of staying in front. I made my way back up towards the front from the very back and saw the other two girls turn and glare at me and this time I let them trip me when my belly slammed to the ground I flipped my legs up like a front flip and ended with the splits. The other girls continued with one last sway of the hips and a fan of their leg before they ended. I spent the last few moments glaring at the audience.

They liked it even more. I wanted to hurt each one of them. I wanted to hurt myself. But I danced.

Author note:

What do you guys think of the darker side of I dance. The fluff then the angst! What else now? I would love ideas for how to continue! What do you guys wanna read?


	4. Chapter 4

--Chapter 4-- finally

I sat alone in my new room staring at all of the expensive pelts an furs that lined the floor and the silks covering the bed and walls. The Fire Lord enjoyed my performance so much that I was giving the role of his lead royal dancer. From now on I was to work on my own, make up my own dancing routines and then when I was required to by the fire Lord I would perform them in front of private parties.

In consequence of being a royal dancer this also meant that the Fire Lord could give my body away for the night to pleasure a soldier who didn't something worth gratification. Just as I expected tonight was my first gig. I was to join the fire Lord in his private study for dinner. I didn't need to dance or have anything prepared except for his request that I wear whatever is in that velvet bag on the bed.

I sighed. Why couldn't Prince Zuko have stood up for me and made his wants more prominent so I could spend dinner with him. Yes I am mad at him for his disrespectful comments, but I had rather spend the night with him than the fire lord, and believe me when I get the chance I will slap those vulgar thoughts right out of the prince's head.

I walked over to the bed and picked up the bag and dumped its contents onto the bed. Gold silk flew out of the bag, one piece of gold silk. I held it up to my body then shrugged my shoulders and took off my clothes and got into the bath. I scrubbed my body then soaked it in tiger lily oils. I got out then cleaned all of the old glitter nail polish off of my nails and then gave them a simple golden trim. I tossed my hair up into curlers and added some gel to be sure it held once I took the curlers out. Then I put on some eyeliner and nude lip-gloss.

Pleased with my general appearance I grabbed the gold silk from the bed and slid it over my body. It was a dress that flew out at the waist and ended just above the knees. The top consisted of a low V neck and two straps came up and tied behind the neck. One the dress was on I grabbed a pair of golden slippers and pulled all of the curlers out of my hair.

My chocolate hair flew down the back of the dress in waves. Just before I left the room I sprayed myself with a simple tiger lily perfume. After I left the room I walked down the familiar hallways to the fire Lords office.

Soon I came to two large wooden doors; I raised my hand and knocked gently. Just after my first rap I heard his voice, "come in." I slowly opened the doors then shut them behind me just as quietly and walked up to the fire Lord's desk. He was surrounded by stacks of papers and deeds to various parts of the city. For once the great Fire Lord Ozia looked peaceful, surrounded by work.

With little to nothing being accomplished he sat back and closed his eyes as steam flew out of the sides of his mouth. His hands gently massaged his temples. Without realizing it I had moved behind the fire Lord and put my hands on his shoulders and started to work some of the knots out of his muscles. He leaned forward ever so slightly and his whole body relaxed and my hands moved further down. Minutes passed before I felt that every last knot was worked out and his muscles where fully relaxed.

I dropped my hands and began to move to the front of the desk till his hand came out and grabbed my upper arm and pulled me toward him. I fell sideways on to his lap. I looked up to see two solid cold gold eyes glaring back at me. For a split second I saw them soften in color as he muttered, "Thank you." My mouth dropped open.

His land came up and cupped my check forcing my mouth shut. His face came closer to mine and stopped an inch from my lips. I could feel his hot breath flowing down my neck on to my chest. I opened my mouth slightly and my voice shook, "My lord? I –, "before I finished his lips crashed own on mine.

This kiss was deep and full of raw passion and lust. At first I squirmed then his lips slowly began to retreat and I already missed the pressure that held my lips slightly apart. He leaned fully back and my head leaned forward as if asking for another kiss.

I opened my eyes only to see the Fire Lord smirking down at me. "Well now at this rate we just might miss out on dinner and skip to dessert." I pulled myself out of his lap and bowed before sitting in a chair on the other side of the table. My face was bright red, and my breathing was quick.

Just then the door opened and servants filled in and cleared off the desk and placed two teacups and a pot of hot tea on the table next to a tray of small pastries. Once the servants all left I got up and poured the Fire Lord a cup of tea then myself one I waited to see if he was going to add sugar and I watched him add two small spoon fills, the same amount that I always put into my tea. He pasted me the sugar and I did just as he had done seconds before. We sat across from each other sipping tea and eating the small pastries for another hour or so before he stood up.

"Thank you for accompanying me Katara, tomorrow night you will have the gardens free to practice your dancing, lights will be put up and guards will stand by to watch out for you." With those last few words the Fire Lord Exited the room and not soon after I followed and headed to my own room.

When I got back to my room I stripped the dress off and put on a simple night gown and crawled into the king sized bed. I rolled over a few times then burrowed under the silky blankets and fell into a deep slumber. My dreams flashed from Prince Zuko to Ozia, and no matter what all I could see was me betraying my own blood.


	5. Chapter 5

Short Author Note:

I got a review saying Katara is way out of character… I would just like to say this is fan fiction. If you are looking for hot steamy in character with the tv series, look elsewhere. Don't just skim over my story waiting for the romance. If you had paid any attention you would realize she isn't OOC. Katara was captured when she was little she grew up in the fire nation! It's pretty clear that she isn't being tortured in a dungeon somewhere, so some fire nation people aren't complete monsters. Don't you think she would be different is she grew up in the fire nation. Don't you think dancing would be the main outlet for all her anger?

Okay, please actually read my story, and understand that its different from the TV series. Same Characters, different plot, and with a different plot my characters evolve differently.

Now, after being highly pissed, I feel like writing one more chapter.

Chapter 5

Life changed drastically after that one dinner with the Fire Lord. He ordered that I be moved into the same wing of the palace that he resided in. I was given my own set of bedrooms to stay in. I had a seating room, a bedroom, a study area, and my own bathing room. I had a rather large patio that I would practice my dancing on.

I don't know if Prince Zuko has been requesting my presence, or trying to keep his distance, but I haven't seen him since my dinner with the Fire Lord. I kept myself busy by practicing my own routines which I performed by myself in front of the Fire Lord and his respected guests before each war meeting. Fire Lord Ozia no longer requested my presence alone; he would only smile at me when I danced.

Slowly he seemed more and more human. I was the best and most appreciated dancer in all the Fire Nation. People requested me to dance at other parties, to star in shows with the other dancers. I myself didn't turn these requests down the Fire Lord did. Life was not perfect, but I was treated like royalty.

One night I awoke to pounding on my doors followed by an abrupt entry. Before I knew it the princess Azula was leaning on my bedpost wearing a red silk robe, barley tied shut. She gave me a wicked smile then slowly leaned forward giving me a view of her large breasts.

"It's late," she whispered, "and your life is about to change." She laughed then walked closer to the side of my bed. I could reach out and touch her if I wanted. "You don't even know what is taking place right now do you?" I shook my head no and leaned closer to her waiting for her to tell me more. Azula drew me in with her eyes, and I couldn't resist.

"Why, one of our war ships has returned. They are announcing the fall of the Northern Water Tribe. They have prisoners. Would you like to come see? After all you are the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe. Shouldn't you formally great them?" I scooted back, angered by her words.

"I am not water tribe! I'm a dancer, the Southern Water Tribe Princess died with her mother." Azula smiled and walked over to one of my couches and watched me rise from bed. I didn't bother hide my anger at her insult, or my naked body from her view. I knew she was eying me up and down, and I could feel her admiration for my character. I put on a red robe like hers then slipped on some slippers.

I turned to her and offered her my hand. She took it, and we walked hand in hand to the main hall. I could hear the screaming from down the halls. When we entered the room I looked around for the source of the cries. A girl was being held back by Zuko. She had long white hair, large blue eyes, and a small pink mouth. She looked like a water tribe spirit, not a princess. Zuko whispered in her ear, the pale princess turned even paler.

Seeing him whisper in her ear sent anger through my veins. I released Azula's hand and paraded in front of everyone. I let my robe blow open and reveal skin as I quickly placed myself near the Fire Lord's thrown. I looked down on the girl. I hated her.

Fire Lord Ozia smiled down at me, "Oh Katara why don't you go great our guest?" I looked up at him, then turned back to the girl. I walked towards her slowly then Zuko pushed her into my arms. She clang to my robe and began to cry. I looked down at the girl and felt my anger falter for a second. I put my hands around her and looked up at the Fire Lord.

"Princess Yue, find some comfort in her arms, for she is Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." She looked up at me in shock. I looked down into her big blue eyes. I could feel her sadness. She opened her moth and a small cry of happiness came from her mouth then she hugged me hard.

"We thought you had died! Your brother told me all about you and how much he misses you, and how your granny died from grief when she found out about your disappearance." I looked at the ground. I hated to think of my family. There was very little I could remember about them. I know I should hate the fire nation for killing my mother and taking me away, but life in the fire nation wasn't bad.

I stood up and Yue rose with me. She stayed behind me as I faced the Fire Lord. I bowed to him, and he motioned that I could speak. "My Lord, May I ask what your plans are for her?" He smiled at me. "Well, Zhao had fun questioning this girl about you, rumors where spreading that you can bend water." My eyes widened in shock. Did they know? Would I be tortured?

"Don't worry my girl, we know you can water bend, but we also know you have been nothing but loyal all your life. Azula has made a request to gain ownership over you, since Zuko no longer wants your presence; I think you would make a great gift for my daughter. You will be her companion. As for Yue, she has been examined and is still a virgin she will be giving to my son; she will stay in the suite across from yours."

Yue screamed and started to kick and fight Zuko as he pulled her away from me. So that's it. He doesn't want me because he thinks I'm not a virgin anymore. I grabbed Yue from him and shoved him back. Yue ran behind me and I glared into Zuko's eyes.

"My Lord, may Yue spend the night with me? I fear she isn't mentally stable enough to begin her new life here and I can talk to her further." Ozia let out a booming laugh.

"Sure, Zuko go to your room. Yue will be sent to you later. Azula, Katara is now yours to do with as you please. Do you approve of this?" Azula strode forward and stood next to me. I felt her hand move through my hair. "Of course father."

Ozia stood and we all bowed our heads. "Very well, goodnight my flowers." Azula rose then I lifted my chin and followed her back to my rooms. Yue stayed right behind me often stepping on my robe.

There you go Chapter 5! Now my reviews, tell me what you think…. Perhaps I should change the pairing… but what to?


	6. Chapter 6

Author note:

There will be Zutara, YueSokka, and maybe more later on. Eventually there will be lemons.

Got a few good reviews, and thank you Lukas 10 I really liked your. You gave me a few good ideas. Anyway, I still love Zuko and Katara so don't think this is going to turn into something else; I'm just trying to figure out a plot. Anyway here is chapter 6.

Chapter 6

Yue held on to my sides when we got to my room. Azula opened the door for us. I lead Yue in and she navigated her body around mine to stay as far away from Azula as possible. I smiled. I used to do the same thing, but now the wicked grin on Azula's face has become something that is just there.

I turned around to face Azula. She bowed to me. My eyes widened in shock. When she rose she whispered, "I will see you at dawn."I shut the door as she turned around.

Yue was sitting on one of my couches staring at everything in awe. I watched her look around and waited for her eyes to rest on me.

"Yue?" She turned towards me and jumped up at my voice. "They treat you like royalty… its beautiful." I nodded and walked into my bedroom. She followed close behind. I pointed to the bathroom. "You may go bathe if you like, then I will give you something to change into."

Yue looked back and forth between me and the bathroom. She looked frightened at the thought of being alone. "Please," she looked down and shuffled her feet, "Will you come with?"

I remember my first night in the palace, and even a few nights after, the fear of being alone. I smiled and pushed her by the small of her back gently leading her into my bathing room. I sat down on a small bench and grabbed a brush and began to untangle my hair. Yue drew herself up a hot bath then undressed and slowly lowered her body in to the water.

After a few seconds the silence intensified. "Why do they treat you so well?" Yue stuttered, then looked down as if in fear of my answer. I set the brush down and looked at her. "I'm a dancer. I have been dancing and entertaining the fire nation all my life. I became really good and I caught the Prince's eye then the Fire Lord's. Fire Lord Ozia made me one of his personal dancers. Usually personal dancers are meant to entertain in bed and give plenty of private shows. Other dancers of lower standards entertain whoever is assigned to them after they turn 18."

Yue's eyes turned wide in fear and tears poured down her face. I got down on my knees by the tub and whipped her face with a washcloth. "Don't cry. I am still a virgin even though some think otherwise. I have been treated kindly. Even Prince Zuko did not make advances when I slept in his bed." My thoughts began to wonder to the night. Wondering what would have happened if he did try to use my body, or even touch it. Would I have let him? Yes, most likely at the time i would have; foolish love.

I turned back to Yue and continued my story. "Fire Lord Ozia requested I join him at dinner, the most that happened was a quick kiss, and now I am treated like royalty. I dance for the generals and the Fire Lord occasionally, and my body is my own."

Yue sank into the bath tub relieved of this information. I shook my head, "I know the Fire nation has done terrible things, and everything I am saying contradicts that thus far. Please, forgive me for betraying our people but this is the only life I have known. The fire nation can be cruel we both know this, but Yue, I will do whatever I can to protect you."

She smiled up at me then slowly rose out of the bath and I handed her a robe. We both left the bathroom and I gave her a red silk night shirt like my own to wear to bed. I turned out all the lights and lay down. Yue cuddled up next to me and then whispered into my ear, "Thank you, Katara."

I wrapped my arm around her and we both fell into a deep sleep.

I was awoken by someone stroking my hair. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Azula sitting on my bed next to me slowly petting me like her pet. I sat up and looked into her eyes. She smiled, that was when I noticed that Yue was gone.

Azula saw my panic and held a hand up to stop me from running to find her. "Be still. She is down stairs eating breakfast in peace with a few of the other respected dancers. Soon she will be bathed, groomed, and sent up to Zuko's room." Before I could say a word Azula stood up and said, "Now go change and get ready, I will be waiting in your seating area."

I jumped out of bed, ran into the bathroom. I freshened up. I put my hair up into a high pony tail then pulled out two loops, one on each side of my face. I then put on eye liner and mascara to accent the shape of my water tribe eyes. I smiled at my reflection. Never have I been so bold to look anything other than fire nation. I put on some perfume.

I ran to my closet and put on a pair of dark blue pants. These pants flowed freely put had a large slit on each side revealing my tan legs. Then I tied a light blue clothe around my breasts. These two things were the only blue pieces of clothing I had. I slipped on some black slippers and went to find Azula.

She rose when I entered my seating room. I followed her out of my suite and into the hallway. She turned to me and smiled at my appearance. "I like you in blue; I will have a large variety of blue clothes moved into your closet by the end of the night." A servant boy ran from the shadows to go send her errand to someone who could prepare my new wardrobe. I smiled and bowed my head.

I felt her fingers grace my chin and I looked up into her eyes. "Tell me, Katara, are you still a virgin?" I looked down and nodded yes. Her laughter filled the hallways. "Oh my foolish brother; what an idiot."

She looked back up at me and smiled, "So my pet, what do you want to do today?" I looked around and then my curiosity got the best of me. "What do you usually do, my princess?" She turned and began walking at a brisk pace. I followed her as she began to list of various ideas, "Well we could go to the beach, see my friends, visit my uncle, and go see the avatar even." With the last suggestion she looked back at me.

"I would like to see the avatar please." Azula grabbed my arm. Her smile let out small giggles. She ran through the halls pulling me along as if we were only kids. I smiled at the feeling of being care free. Moments like this are moments that I missed out on in the water tribe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zuko's POV

I can't stop thinking about her. Either I'm angry at her, missing her, craving her, and other feelings I can't even describe. All I know is that they are for her. I have done whatever I could think of to get the water tribe vixen out of my mind.

It's as if she cast a spell on me. From the first night I saw her dance by the pond. The image of her dancing so passionately invades my sleep. I wake up thinking just seconds ago she was in my arms snuggling closer to me letting out little mews of pleasure.

I spent plenty of time with Mai. I even went so far as to almost have sex with Mai to get her out of my mind. I couldn't even do that right. Flashes of Katara's anger face, when she danced the night before she had dinner with my father, kept entering my thoughts. Her eyes, full of anger and hatred made me push Mai off of me then storm out of my own room.

I began to think that it was just her exotic looks that made me so entranced. It was those water tribe eyes, the water tribe skin of dark tan, her long thick brown hair, her curvaceous figure. No matter what my thoughts, my cravings, and longings and how bad they get I will not have her.

She took her chance to get up in life by sleeping with my father. I can almost hear his laughter when I turn my back on him. He must know that I never touched her. He must have taken her virginity roughly and the water bender is enjoying all the benefits from that one night.

How could she? I thought there was something between us. Why did she have to be the best dancer, why did she have to attract my father? The girl must have known what she was doing. For that I hate her. Each time the thought of my hatred enters my mind I remember my mother.

One day when I was young I found my mother crying by the turtle duck pond. Her eye was discolored; I knew then that my father must have been the one to do this. My mother grabbed my hand and pulled me into her arms. "Don't hate your father Zuko, at times I feel that I hate him but you must remember there is a thin line between love and hate."

That can't be true; I could never fall in love with a water bender. I am meant to produce the next heir. My children have to be of a powerful bloodline.

That day when the war ship arrived, my father told me there was a water tribe princess on board. Rumor had it she was still a virgin. My father asked if I would like to have her. Katara flashed in my thoughts. A chance to have a girl just like her, a girl that was raised as a princess, one who wouldn't just hand over her body for a room full of nice clothes and silk blankets. I said yes. I spent the rest of that night smiling. I would have my water bending princess. Little did I know that I was picturing this girl as a second chance with Katara; a Katara that was untouched and only mine.

When I saw the new princess my smile faltered. Everything was wrong about her. Her hair was white, and lacked the waves that Katara's brown hair had. Her eyes were like sea foam, not a deep blue sapphire.

Still she was mine. I walk up close to her examining her body trying to find similarities between her and Katara. The guard handed her to me and I quickly restrained her when she began to fuss. I whispered in her ear, "Stop fighting or you will become a concubine for anyone and everyone." I didn't want this girl.

I felt her body shake and I heard her muffle her cries. Just then did I notice Katara had entered the room. Our eyes met and the air thickened with the shared hatred. Yet, I felt like I could also feel sorrow. I shock this feeling off and focused on the girl in my arms.

I looked up to see Katara approaching me. The girl in my arms began to cry loudly and I pushed her towards Katara. This girl was nothing like Katara. She didn't have the fiery spirit I admired. Katara held her, her eyes softened when the girl used her robe to dry her tears.

I stared at Katara listening as my father spoke to her. Her eyes held confidence and she stood tall. Very few were able to stand so tall in front of my father. I began to see why Azula held interest in her. When my father stated that Yue was to be mine I grabbed her arm and pulled her from Katara. The water tribe princess fought me hard. Katara's eyes glared into mine and I let go. Katara pulled Yue behind her then shoved me back.

Her hands felt so cold like they could burn a mark into my flesh. I craved her touch, even if it was deadly cold. I turned away from her to still my desire and left the hall at my father's orders.

Now I sit in my room waiting for Yue to be delivered to my room. I have yet to decide if I really wanted to take this girl or not. Either way she was mine, I would decide how she would spend her days and nights starting tonight. I couldn't stop myself from wishing that Katara was the one being prepared for me.

If I could turn back time I would have made Katara mine the second I saw her dance, and I would have never let her go to my father. I should have said something to my father that night. I should have told him that she was still a virgin. What was I thinking when I made Katara sound like a mere whore? I really am an idiot, my sister is right.


	8. Chapter 8

I am enjoying where this is going, I hope you are too!

Chapter 8

Azula and I ran through the halls and my laughter joined hers. Every time a servant came near we hid in the shadows surprising our giggles. I couldn't believe I was having so much fun with Azula.

"Katara hide!" Azula pushed me into the corner and she smiled at me wickedly, "General Zhao is coming this way…. Watch this!" Just before he passed us Azula stuck out her foot and caused the man to fall flat on his face.

I grabbed Azula and pulled her down the next hall. The monkey man was screaming as he chased us around. After a maze of twists and turns we lost him. Azula grabbed me and said the dungeons are down this way.

She led me down old cement stairs. It got darker and colder the further down. I kept my body close to Azula enjoying the heat. I started to hear screams of agony and muffles cries of pain. I grabbed Azula's arm and she pulled me close.

"Almost there." I nodded as she stopped in front of a large metal door. Azula pulled a key out of her top bun and unlocked the door. I was shoved inside with Azula following right behind me.

The sight was shocking. The room was covered in filth and in the middle of the floor a little boy was chained up. He had cuts and burns up and down his body. I could tell he was thin from the outline of bones under his skin. He moaned and looked up at us.

Azula smiled, "This is Avatar Aang. Don't let his appearance foul you. He is a master air bender, and earth bender. He has done some powerful water bending but only when he was in the avatar state. No one has yet to see him fire bend. I turned back to the boy and his eyes met mine.

They were full of defeat and self loathing. I looked down and scooted back into Azula. She wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear. "I have plans for you, you know? I am going to have you trained. You will master water bending, and other fighting techniques. I hope you will become strong enough to become my sparring partner… Later on in my life I want you to be my personal body guard. If you do this, if you train hard with me and stay loyal, I will let you see you and Yue see the water tribe peasant and the earth bending girl. The water tribe boy I believe is your brother." I turned around in her arms and grabbed her waist.

"My brother is here!" She smiled and held her finger to my lips. "Shh, don't worry. I am having them fed two good sized meals a day and they are not chained down. They are being treated well and have cells next to each other to keep each other company. So far, Katara your loyalty to the fire nation has brought you this."

I nodded and stepped back, "May I see them now?" Azula shook her head, "If you want, but right about now Yue should be getting close to Zuko's room. I could always take you to see them tomorrow." Azula smiled wickedly waiting to see my reaction. I ran out the door and up the dungeon stairs, I was racing towards Zuko's room.

I told Yue I would protect her, and I had to be sure no hard would come to her. Zuko has been acting heartless and out of anger lately. I couldn't let his anger be taken out on Yue. I only hopped I would get there before Yue so I could plead with Zuko to be gently and show mercy.

Now matter how much heartbreak I had from Zuko, I needed to speak to him about my princess. Like me, she is still a virgin. Unlike me, I know she would break instantly if any harm were to come to her. She doesn't have the same spirit I do.

Thank you!

Please review, If I get 5 reviews by the end of tonight I will post the next chapter. If I get more than 10 I will have Zuko and Katara kiss!


	9. Chapter 9

I got 10 Reviews! In one day, makes me happy. Should make you happy to this means a kiss between Zuko and Katara…

Chapter 9

Zuko's POV

I paced my room back and forth. Soon Princess Yue would be here. I changed my mind I don't really even want her to come tonight. What use would I have for her? I mean sure, the sexual experience that my father is eager to see me take advantage of, but right now all I can think about is Katara.

I sat down on a mat with a huff and all the candles lit up and slowly simmered down to a small flame. I started to breathe in and out evenly. Before I knew it there was a knock at my door.

"Yes?" I tried to hold back my anger. I wasn't in the mood to see anyone tonight. The doors swung open and a guard pushing a crying girl into my room. I turned around once the doors closed and watched the girl curl up in a ball.

I turned back around and continued to breathe calmly but her sobs only got louder and louder. I just wanted her to get out; I couldn't handle her right now. I stood up and walked over to her. Her eyes grew large. They had put the girl in a black scrappy short dress with lots of black eyeliner and pale lip gloss.

The mascara was running down her face from all of her tears. I saw fear in her eyes. I crouched down and slowly pushed her hair out of her face.

"Please don't, I am in love with someone else. Please please please don't." Her voice was low and full of crocks and muffled sobs. I picked her up off the floor.

"I'm not going to do anything to you." I held her hands firmly. Her eyes got even bigger. "You may go clean off your face in my bathing room, and then u can relax." She nodded and slowly walked into my bathroom. Just before she closed the door she turned around to look at me.

"Katara was right; you aren't as horrible as I thought you were. I thank you and your father for that. Water Tribe women take pride in their virginity." She turned around quickly and skittered into the room as if afraid that I might change my mind.

I sat down on my bed thinking about what she said. Did she mean to tell me that Katara is still a virgin? I couldn't believe it, if that's true then my father must have never slept with her. But why? Just then someone started to pound on my door.

I opened it only to be pushed back by Katara. She shut the door behind her and looked around. Her face was pale and her hair was strung out everywhere. She was wearing blue, and it looked great on her. She looked like and angel that just fell into my room. "Zuko?" I stared at her waiting for her to catch her breath.

I nodded and gave her a small half smile. She froze and her eyes got big. I stared right into them, this was the color of blue I have been wanting to see for a long time.

"Please, don't do anything to Yue. She, I… well." I watched as she dropped down to her knees. She kept her face down in the shadows.

"Yue is very fragile, and I promised her that no harm would come to her so long as I could do anything to prevent it." Just as she said the word anything her eyes looked up into mine. I smiled down at her and motioned for her to rise.

Katara slowly got off of the floor and walked closer to me. I could smell her perfume, the same one she wore the night we spent together. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent. When I opened my eyes I caught her looking at me slowly from top to bottom.

Our eyes met again. I couldn't see hate, only confusion and worry. I stepped up right in front of her and put my hand under her chin. "Did my father take your virginity?" Her eyes grew wide.

"What if he did? Do you only want me if I am free of your father's touch?" I stared into her eyes. I could see the pain and the starting of small tears. Just a few minutes ago I was under the impression that she had done something with my father. I still carved her and wanted her, but I felt like she had betrayed me in some way.

"Katara, I think I will always want you. Even if you did sleep with my father, but I can't imagine being with a girl who hurt me in such a way only for a series of rooms and luxury." I saw her eyes move downward as she thought about what I said.

"Zuko, If your father had tried to do anything with me I don't think I would be here right now. I know I grew up in the fire nation palace, but my mother always told me to keep my virginity for someone who loves me. If your father had tried to rape me I would have done anything to stop him. Even though I'm not skilled in water bending, I would have tried. I don't think your father would have taken my resistance lightly."

I smiled and pulled her over to my couch. I sat down and pulled her into my arms. I stroked her hair down and back so I could see more of her face. "Katara, I am sorry for what I said that night. I shouldn't have said that but it was the first thing that came to mind. I didn't want my father to take an interest in you and I didn't want him to find out you were still a virgin."

Katara slowly sat up and turned around to face me. "I guess by taking the spot light I wasn't helping, but dancing is all I have. I use it to express my feelings; dancer's aren't really praised when they raise their voice or become violent with others." I smiled and grabbed her head and pulled her in for a kiss.

I pressed my lips up against hers with all the longing and passion I have kept bottled up; passion for only her. Her lips remained frozen in shock then slowly they loosened up and her hands slid up to my shoulders. I felt her start to smile, and then she backed away.

Just then my bathroom door opened and Yue walked in to the room. The second she saw Katara more tears flew down her face and she dove into Katara's arms. I watched as Katara stroked her hair. She turned towards me and smiled, "I have to take her back to my room, I need to get some sleep. Azula plans on training me when the sun rises."

I nodded and watched her gather Yue up in her arms and leave my rooms. Just before she left I spoke up, "Katara? You need to keep people convinced that Yue and I are well… um… you know. If word gets out otherwise, she will be punished."

Katara nodded then left without a word.

Please review!

I'm going to the Carrie Underwood concert tomorrow so it might be a few days before I update again. Feel free to leave me detailed requests on where to take this story. I have a few ideas but none of them stand out


	10. Chapter 10

The Carrie Underwood concert was amazing, and I am now in love with the band Sons of Sylvia. Check them out some time!

Now for the next chapter

Chapter 10

Katara's POV

Just after the sun rose into the sky I was awoken by Azula. She was dressed in a red strap shirt that showed her toned stomach and a pair of lose pants with knee high boots. She tossed my some clothes and held up a pair of white boots just like hers. I got out of bed and put on the same outfit. The only difference is where hers was red mine was blue and of course the black versus the white boots.

Yue was curled up in my bed still snoring slightly. Azula gave the girl a look over then turned her head, clearly not interested. I followed her out the door and down the halls. She led me outside into a training area. I looked around to see a girl wearing all pink doing cartwheels and hands stands with a big smile on her face. Another girl sat at the foot of a tree wearing dark red and black. Her face had a clear lack of emotion.

Azula smiled at the girls, "TyLee, Mai, this is Katara." They both looked up at me. TyLee flipped her way over to me and stopped just a few feet away standing on her hands.

"She sure is pretty Azula," TyLee smiled at me then turned towards Mai, "Mai come say hi!" Mai looked up from the ground glared at TyLee then turned to me, "Hi." Azula grabbed my arm and dragged me over to a small pond. "Okay time to start. I want you to show me all the water bending you know."

I looked at her then the water. "I don't really know much, I can bend when the need arises but…" Azula nodded as if understanding.

"Okay that's how it was for me when I was little, but I caught on fast." She smiled at me and walked up behind me. Her chest pressed into my back and her hands held mine. "I picture the fire coming from inside of me and collecting at the tip of my fingers. I breathe steady and move my hands and the fire follows." I nodded and moved my hands up and down with hers. Small flames followed behind my fingers. Azula dropped my hands and stepped back.

"Now focus on the water in front of you, and breathe deeply and steady your thoughts." I knelt down on my knees and put my hand above the water. I moved my hand like Azula moved her's, I pictured the water being pushed and pulled by my hands. Nothing was happening so I moved my hands quicker and with more determination.

Suddenly the water moved, but the movements were jerky and the water didn't hold together very well. "You look like a fire bender." I turned around to see everyone looking at Yue as she stepped out into the open. She looked down as if ashamed. I smiled at her, "Yue do you water bend?" She shook her head no and looked up at me. "But I used to watch some water benders. They move softly like waves, like dancing…"

I stood up and slowly rose one foot into the air and twirled around in a circle. My leg swung up high parallel to my body then swooped down and in to increase my speed. I kept spinning and once again moved my leg up. This time a thin wave of water shot up into the air and mimicked the movement of my leg. I stopped dancing and watched the water splash back into the pond. I smiled and turned to Azula.

She nodded at me, "Keep practicing. When I come back I will see how much you have accomplished." Azula grabbed her two friends and left the training area. I smiled at Yue and she moved closer to the pond. Yue watched me train and practice and even tried to show me a few moves she had seen others doing. I tried the moves she showed me but the water responded more when I danced.

Zuko's POV

I decided to spend all day training. I started by meditating then working on mastering every single basic move to the point that I could do it in my sleep. My Uncle Iroh watched me practice. Ever since the avatar was captured my Uncle did nothing but watch. He no longer insisted that I work on the basis. Over time I stopped asking him to teach me more advanced moves. Iroh only went out now to play Pai Sho with his friends.

I decided that the only way my training would continue would be to master the basics. I was just about to start a new set when Mai walking into the room. I grabbed a towel and walked over to her wondering what she wanted. Mai has always had feelings for me, and there was a good change we were going to be married in the future. She looked up into my eyes and then turned around. I followed her out into the hallway.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. "Azula says that you seem to like the water bender, and that she likes you. How can you even consider liking a girl when you have your own concubine, and the girl you like was used by your father?" I shook my head. Mai never said this much to me in one sitting, not unless Azula had questions she wanted answers to.

"Katara is still a virgin I was informed, but yes you are right. I have no need for her when I have the northern water tribe princess." Mai nodded her head, "Who told you Katara was a virgin?" I froze then looked around, "Yue, but Katara confirmed it." Mai shook her head and started to walk away.

"How do you know she didn't lie?" Mai whispered, then turned the corner and disappeared from sight. The idea that Katara might have lied to me made the torches around me catch ablaze. Azula must be up to something. She knows about the feelings between Katara and I. I needed to have a talk with my sister, sooner rather than later. I also wanted to check and see if Katara really is a virgin. The problem is how to get Katara to understand why.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for being patient readers! I'm currently in a long distance relationship and Christmas break was time to spend with my boyfriend. I have seen long distance relationships work out but no one understands how it can break your heart having to leave after such a long visit unless you have been in the same place as me.

Must admit that I haven't undated in a while but it could be worse lol.

Anyway on with the story, by the way idk I might have to put a little bit more Azula slash Katara in this story… sorry can't resist but this will also have plenty of Zutara coming up.

Chapter 11

Katara's POV

The next few days went by so fast all I can remember is being sore. I trained all day. I spent my mornings doing a few yoga moves with TyLee. She would lay out two small pink mats and guide me through various positions. I had various routines memorized and I noticed it improved my control when water bending, I could focus, and move my body fluidly.

Then Azula would spare with me with hand to hand combat no water bending or fire bending. Sometimes she would stop me when she saw me poorly perform a basic move and have me practice a single movement over and over until I could do it in my sleep. Mai would sit on the sidelines and watch our every movement.

After my break for lunch I would work on my water bending till dinner time. After dinner Mai would teach me basic skills with various fire nation weapons. She didn't speak much and occasionally she would spare with me and I couldn't help but notice the little oversteps and the swing of a knife that came almost too close. I tried to keep my distance from her as often as I could.

Yue was summoned to Zuko's room every night and I would meditate with Azula during this time. After a few hours I would go and get Yue and lead her back to me room. Zuko would smile at me most of the time but I couldn't help but feel like he was hiding something from me.

Before I knew it a whole month had passed and I only danced on Sundays, my day for relaxation. Yue would come and watch me dance and she would smile when I tried to mimic some of her movements. If I turned around fast enough to catch her off guard I could see her disappointment if I had just done a fire nation dance move.

Yue would talk to me about my brother just before bed and tell me all about where she grew up and what it was like living in the northern water tribe. She continuously reminded me that I was considered a southern water tribe princess and someday I would live like one and we wouldn't be held prisoners here for long.

I would get really quite in times like this. I couldn't help but want to stay at the fire nation. I lived like royalty and I was learning how to hold my own in battle and even to water bend. How much more accepting could the fire nation be towards a water bender? Azula was giving me an opportunity to discover who I was.

I am a water bender raised in the flames. I am persistent like water and powerful like fire. Azula would smile every time my temper got out of hand during training. I was her protégé. Fire nation solders looked down when I walked past them in the halls and none wanted to spare with me. Azula and her two friends were the only ones who didn't seem to fear me even as I began to master water bending.

Yue continuously made remarks when she watched me bend. I moved like a fire bender, my moves were nothing like water bending, yet the water obeyed. I knew it was times like this when Yue looked down on who I was. Why wasn't I fighting against the fire benders? Why was my temper not directed at them, why didn't I speak poorly of them?

I had no answer for her. I knew that my brother was below my chambers in a cell but I also knew that because of me he was being treated well. Yue went to visit him often and she always tried to drag me along. I couldn't bring myself to see my brother. I didn't want him to hate what I have become. I was fire nation in everything except my looks. My dark skin, brown hair, and blue eyes singled me out as a water bender.

Monday rolled around and Azula came to my chambers early in the morning. She wasn't wearing her usual training outfit but a long black kimono. She pulled me by the waist so we were inches apart.

"I'm going out for the day. I have to meet with a few generals and their sons orders from my father. I want you to spend the day relaxing. I know you dance on Sundays and you need to give your body time to breathe and relax. Meditate today and maybe take a walk but nothing more." Her hand came up and wrapped under my chin and pulled my face towards hers. She planted a soft kiss on my lips. Then turned around and left my rooms.

I felt my lungs heave in pain then I let go on the long breath I didn't realize I was holding. I turned back to my mirror. In the reflection I could see Yue sitting on my bed. From her facial expression I knew she hated who I was at the moment. I ran to the closet and put on a thin white kimono that had long off the shoulder sleeves and stopped just above my knees. I left the room without a word to Yue and went to find a quite place to meditate and get my mind off of the disappointment I knew I would find every time I looked into a pair of eyes as blue as mine.

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Katara's POV

I found a secluded little room in a part of the castle that I never knew existed. I sat down on one of the many decorated pillows and closed my eyes trying to relax and not think about whom everyone wanted me to be. It wasn't until I heard a little clink of a tea cup being placed on a saucer did I realize that I was not alone.

I looked up to see the great Dragon of the West enjoying a cup of tea sitting just off to the side in a spot I barley glanced over when I made a quick retreat into this room.

"You are lovely; I can see why my nephew has taken to you. I can also see what my niece sees in you." He smiled at me and motioned for me to come sit closer. I crawled over to where he was and took a sip from the cup of tea he offered me.

"Now, would you like to tell me what has brought a powerful and bright water bender to her knees?" I took in a deep breath of air and looked him in the eyes.

"I don't know who I am or who I am supposed to be, all I do know is what others want from me. Yue wants me to be her savior, a water bender who can free the avatar and end the war. Princess Azula is training me and giving me the ability to harness my power for her desires. Prince Zuko is confusing me beyond belief and seems to be avoiding me. When he thinks I'm not looking I can see the confusion and doubt on his face as plain as the sun. My own brother is rotting in a jail cell while I sleep on silk and I cannot bring myself to look him in the eyes. Last of all when I saw the avatar, the looked he gave me, made me doubt my appreciation for the fire nation."

I took in a huge breath of air after rambling out all my problems as fast as possible. General Iroh smiled and took another sip of tea. "Well my dear I cannot tell you who you are or your destiny, but I think you should meet someone." He set his tea down and stood up softly pulling me up by my arm.

"Who?" I followed him out of the room. Iroh looked back at me and smiled, "you will see." He hummed the whole way down long hallways. Pretty soon I recognized where we were going, the dungeons.

I know this chapter isn't very long, but I promise to update within the next couple of weeks. Calculus 2 is starting to take up my time, but with Test #1 out of the way I have more free time. Q: Should I write the next chapter from zuko's POV or should Katara meet this "someone?"


End file.
